Joseon Republic
Government On September 16, 2008, the Constitution of the Joseon Republic, was established by Delta Force. It provides for a federal system of government, along with many civil liberties for the citizens of the nation. As outlined in the Constitution, the Joseon Republic has a federal government, consisting of executive, legislative, and judicial branches. The executive branch is led by the mysterious President Delta Force. The legislative branch is unicameral and consists of the Senate, which currently contains ten members. Due to the small size of the nation and the fact that the government is composed primarily of members of the former Joseon Liberation Army, the only political party in the nation is the Joseon Unity Party. The judicial branch consists of seven members in the Supreme Court of Joseon. Voting rights are extended to males and females aged 16 or older. History Ancient History The area of what is now the Joseon Republic was settled thousands of years ago by the Korean people. Little written record exists from the time, but it is clear that the ancient Korean inhabitants of the area were highly advanced. The large marble deposits of the area were used to construct a variety of marble structures and monuments, some of which still stand today almost 4,000 years later. The ancient Koreans also started the Joseon tradition of mummification and dug a vast series of necropolises underneath what is modern day Joseon City. The traditional mummification process involved placing the body of the deceased into a coffin, which was made of marble for nobility or cypress for commoners and then filling the coffin with local herbs. Many examples of such ancient mummies still exist today, such is the quality of the preservation. Based on the discoveries of large amounts of many soldiers in the necropolises underneath Joseon City, it is believed that the ancient Korean inhabitants of the area were warriors who fought against the other Korean tribes, becoming the most feared warriors in the region. Unusually, it also appears that women in the area were allowed to become warriors as well. Ultimately, the ancients were defeated around 2333 BCE by Gojoseon. Based upon the records of the necropolises, it is clear that the defeat was devastating to the Korean inhabitants of Joseon, with thousands of soldiers dying over a few short years. Modern History Thousands of years later, a communist regime ruled over the Northern area of Korea. The government was highly repressive to civil rights, and invested the vast majority of the region's funding into the military. While the military heritage of the area was being upheld, the people desired freedom from the tyrannical communist regime and a way out of the massive poverty gripping them. The Joseon Liberation Army, led by Delta Force, conducted a series of raids against the communist government over a period of years. Dozens of members were killed during the ensuing warfare, but ultimately the Joseon Liberation Army was able to organize enough to overthrow the communist regime. The Founding of the Joseon Republic On September 16, 2008, when the special forces commander known solely as Delta Force overthrew the communist regime ruling in Northern Korea, establishing the Joseon Republic. Delta Force proceeded to move his impoverished nation towards a more democratic path, and on September 16, 2008, he established the Constitution of the Joseon Republic, which provides for a federal system of government, along with many civil liberties for the citizens of the nation. He used funds in the looted treasury of the communist government to finance a variety of infrastructure and technological investments in the nation, which helped nation's economic situation significantly. During the nation's first day allies were found in the Ragnarok Alliance, which provided considerable technical advice to aid the new nation. Foreign Relations The foreign relations of the Joseon Republic are heavily centered around the nation's membership in Ragnarok Alliance. Delta Force has pledged military forces to aid in numerous Ragnarok campaigns against enemy alliances. Joseon Republic Military Foundation Deciding that the establishment of a military force to maintain order in the nation was of vital interest, among Delta Force's first acts was setting up the Republic of Joseon Army. Established on September 16, 2008, the Army originally consisted of ten members equipped with rifles looted taken from the armory of the former communist regime. All females and handpicked from among Delta Force's rebel group, they became the first members of the Republican Guard and have sworn to defend Delta Force to the death. The Republican Guard All females and handpicked from among the Joseon Liberation Army, they were the original members of the Joseon Republic Army. They have sworn to defend Delta Force to the death, and receive better pay and equipment than the regular forces. They also act as the Joseon Republic Army's special forces unit. The unit currently numbers around 400 soldiers, who are equipped with AK-74 automatic assault rifles, along with T-72 main battle tanks. Over 68 T-72s are in service, along with other armored vehicles. The Joseon Republic Army The Joseon Republic Army consists of the regular ground forces of the Joseon military. In order to join one must be a citizen of the Joseon Republic and be aged 16 or older. Service is entirely voluntary, and males and females may join the Army. The Army currently consists of 1,200 soldiers (excluding the Republican Guard), and is equipped with older weaponry and tanks of 1950s vintage, such as AK-47 rifles and T-54 main battle tanks. Over The Joseon Republic Air Force The Joseon Republic Air Force is charged with the defense of Joseon Republic and providing support to the activities of the ground forces. It currently consists of ten Yakovlev Yak-9 fighter aircraft, along with ten AH-1 Cobra attack helicopters. Geography and Climate Climate and Environment The Joseon Republic is centered around the ancient Korean capital of Pyongyang. Josen Republic's climate is relatively temperate, with precipitation heavier in summer during a short rainy season, and winters that can be bitterly cold. Flooding, cyclones, and droughts pose grave problems to the people of Joseon. At its founding, the environment of Joseon was heavily damaged from years of misuse by the communist government, and also from the radiation effects from global nuclear attacks, which contributed to a very high cancer rate among Joseon's already vulnerable population. The Taedong River was so heavily polluted that it was known to catch fire, and those who drank the water consumed industrial wastes, along with bacteria from raw sewage dumped in the river. Those brutal conditions caused a variety of health problems to the citizens of Joseon and led to a life expectancy of around 40 years, along with very high infant mortality. Recently the environment has recovered greatly, as the radiation effects from the global nuclear effects have died down, and new environment regulations led to reduced pollution. The new found prosperity of the people of Joseon has also led to reduced mortality. Joseon City The Capital City of Joseon is situated on the Taedong River. At the founding of the Republic the people of Joseon lived in deplorable, slum like conditions, contributing to a very high mortality rate. Recently though, the population has begun moving into modern suburbs as the nation has advanced. Economy The nation is was one of the least developed in the world when Delta Force established the republic. The mismanagement of the previous communist government was a major factor in the economic problems that Joseon faced, with the infrastructure and technology of the nation proving greatly inadequate. Life expectancy was around 40 years and the majority of the population lived in poverty. However, despite the low life expectancy and high infant mortality rate, the women of the Joseon Republic have among the highest fertility rate in the world, helping to fuel the nation's growth. After the completion of major outsourcing the government was able to heavily invest in the economy and jumpstart economic growth, and the nation has rapidly modernized. Outsourcing The nation's first major contract for technological development was signed with Tautology of Pitus on behalf of his allies for 100 units of technological upgrades at a price of $3,000,000. This trade was considered by both sides to be mutually beneficial - the Joseon Republic was provided with significant cash reserves to further development, and the nations receiving the technologies were able to obtain them at a price far lower than what their domestic industry could deliver. It is believed that outsourcing of this nature will play a significant role in the development of Joseon's economy for a while to come. Wars and Conflicts War with Overclockers UK First Day On September 19, 2008, as part of Ragnarock's war against the Overclockers UK alliance, 20 soldiers from the Republic of Joseon Army were deployed in an attack against Mathewsanada. The forces of Joseon enjoyed a 20 to 1 advantage in the first battle of the war, with Joseon forces capturing 0.102 miles of land, destroying 0.869 infrastructure, and looting $11,769.43 from the nation of Mathewsanada. This first battle by Joseon forces resulted in zero casualties on both sides and increased the morale of the Joseon Army significantly. In the second engagement of the day, the Joseon Army captured 0.098 miles of land, destroyed 0.835 infrastructure, and looted $4,760.08. This battle also ended with neither side taking casualties. Later Days On the second day of the war, the Joseon Army was able to take advantage of the collapse of Mathewsanda's government and defense forces and launched a raid, destroying 0.43 technology, 4.01 infrastructure, and $5,712.10 money. Shortly thereafter, Delta Force announced an escalation of the war. Raids were launched against Border Land and Pickultonia, throwing both nations in anarchy. The raiding of the countryside continued for several days until the end of the war. First Battles and Cease Fire On September 29, 2008, the Joseon Republic declared war on Tiministan and Celisurious. In a series of battles with Celisurious the Joseon military suffered 92 casualties, with Celisurious suffering 203 casualties. This was seen as an excellent sign for the Joseon military in its first serious battle since its establishment. Shortly after the victory, a cease fire was put in place between Ragnarok and the Overclockers UK. Category:Nations